


Lazy Evenings

by kyoshigirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sensual Play, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshigirl/pseuds/kyoshigirl
Summary: After a long journey from the Fire Nation to Kyoshi Island, Sokka and Suki enjoy each other's company filled with interesting conversation. Smut with very light bondage involved. Characters aged up.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Evenings

A soft breeze from the sea salt island air gently swept it's way into the back of the home from the opened sliding door. The house was dimly lit with only a few scented candles burning wicks as the sun fulfilled it's duty for the day, a waning moon taking it's place in the now dark sky. Water from the cavern behind the house trickled down smooth rocks and a few birds of various combinations tweeted and chirped before they ventured off to rest for the night. This all created a very serene and relaxing atmosphere, which was being missed by the two members of the said household.

There where the sliding door opened up lay two figures on a cot on the wooden floor, resting heavily from the long journey they took. Sokka was sleeping beside his wife, Suki, both exhausted from traveling. The Kyoshi Warrior laid comfortably on her side, hands underneath her head as her chest gently rose up and down in her peaceful slumber. She slept much differently from her husband. The tribesman was practically spread eagle and took up nearly the entirety of the already small bed padding, his jaw open with snores echoing the room and his right arm hanging off to the floor. After being married to her husband for two years now, Suki became prone to Sokka's sleeping habits and had to accept there really wasn't anything she could do to fix him.

The snoring eventually ceased as Sokka rested into a more peaceful sleep once the moon rose high into the dark sky. Though the snoring should have woke her, Suki fluttered her eyelids open to nothing but silence in the home. Rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly, the warrior turned her attention to her husband. Husband. It was still at times strange for her to call Sokka that. But she loved it of course. There he was in all his glory right beside her with a string of saliva splotched on the corner of his mouth as the moonlight poured down onto his contorted body.

In hopes to wake him up without frightening him (which happened more than you would think), Suki reached over slightly to smooth his dark hair. It was still laced up in his usual wolftail but with stray hairs sticking up from sleep. Without any hesitation, the girl laid closer under his sprawled out arm to give his warm cheek a peck from her lips. After a few more butterfly kisses, Sokka woke up, though he kept his eyes shut. With a primal-esque low growl, the muscular water tribesman wrapped his arms around his wife's body and buried his face into her chest, giving kisses of his own to her covered up breasts. Suki laughed quietly as she clung onto Sokka with her fingers now tangled into his wolftail.

"Morin'…" Sokka grumbled into his wife's chest, looking up now towards her face.

"I think you mean good night." Suki laughed again as he looked at her with confusion. "We slept longer than we planned to."

Sokka turned his head slightly to the opened sliding door, noticing the moon shinning a bright white color in the sky. He then shifted onto his back, bringing Suki over with his arm to have her lay on top of his chest. She got comfortable quickly by the warmness radiating off his dark skin, tucking her cheek into the crook of his neck as her hand caressed his strong pecs.

"We traveled all the way from the Fire Nation, I think it was a well deserved nap," Sokka concluded with a yawn at the end of his sentence.

"I agree." Suki began to idly draw circles with her index finger across his chest. "I've missed this…you know…just being lazy with you, sleeping next to you…"

Sokka grinned as his eyes closed slowly, enjoying the feel of Suki touching him. The couple had been very busy lately with their respective work in the Fire Nation over the last few weeks. Sokka had been helping Zuko come up with plans for what was soon to be Republic City and Suki was on guard with her fellow Kyoshi Warriors. It was the time of year when young girls come to the dojo in Kyoshi Island to be trained, and Suki presence was wanted. Sokka joined his wife but still had work to be done, which he planned to do on the island with a limited amount of traveling across the Earth Kingdom required for his job.

"I've missed this, too…" Sokka said in a relaxed tone. "Especially here in this house. I always feel a lot more comfortable here than in the apartment back in the Fire Nation."

"Oh? And why's that?" Suki continued to make little circles on his water tribe garb. "I thought you liked our apartment."

"I mean, I do. It's nice and all, but just something about this place…I don't know, it just feels more at ease. I like the scenery, I like the people around here, I like the town, I like that you'refrom here, that this wasyour home, I like that I met you here."

Sokka aimlessly caressed Suki's mane of dark brown hair as he spoke while she blushed a bright pink in the cheeks.

"You're making me feel like a lovesick twelve year old with how you're talking to me," Suki couldn't help but gush as a soft warmness trickled down her body from his words.

"Well, you'll be dealing with a lot of twelve year olds, right?" Sokka asked.

"Mmm, mainly eight year olds, which will be fun. It is for the most part anyway."

"What's your favorite part about training little girls?" Sokka questioned curiously, still playing with her hair.

Suki thought for a moment, recalling all the other times she instructed young hopeful Kyoshi Warriors.

"I suppose just teaching them about our traditions," Suki concluded in a insightful tone. "Like when I taught you about what our uniform stands for, and just telling them about Avatar Kyoshi herself. Oh, and also that the little ones love the fact that we put make up on them and it's actually okay for them to wear it. The first day of training is always a treat."

Sokka chuckled lowly as he gave his wife's side a soft squeeze. He loved how dedicated Suki was to her form of combat, tradition and all.

"Sounds a lot better to my training techniques," the tribesman admitted, rolling his eyes at what was pretty much the lack there of of his so called 'training.'

"You tried your best, though. That's all that matters." Suki gave the crook of his neck a soft, lingering kiss with her slightly chapped lips. "They looked up to you and you showed them what you knew. From what you told me before, you all were really struggling in your village to survive and be prosperous. For being the only older boy around, I think you did pretty well."

Sokka then rolled over Suki's body, flipping over top of her to give her sloppy kisses all over her face.

"Stop. Lying. I. Was. Awful." Suki giggled, the sound of her becoming louder as Sokka continued to pepper her face with kisses.

"But—but you told me you were the best warrior in your village!" Suki paused at moments to let out more laughter as Sokka now tickled her stomach lightly.

"I was bluffing! You beat me up and you were pretty, what else was I supposed to say?"

Knowing that she would eventually take revenge on him for tickling her, Sokka ceased and simply kissed his wife's forehead fully. Suki stopped laughing, now giving out a peaceful sigh and closing her eyes to feel of Sokka's lips on her pale skin.

"But really, Sokka. Those little boys looked up to you, and they still do now. Your whole village looked up to you, too. You did all that you could, you did all that knew…I'm proud of you and so are they…" Suki reached up slightly to give his neck a kiss after she spoke, meaning every word.

Sokka smiled now against his girl's forehead, moving down to kiss her nose.

"Little kids are easy to impress, though—"

"Don't ruin this," Suki snapped, though in a loving tone. "You are amazing. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, but they are—you have to admit that in some sense."

"I mean, I guess you're right. But it makes you feel good and strong though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll get plenty of that once I'm a dad, right?"

Suki couldn't help but blush at Sokka's words, averting her gaze from his water tribe blue eyes as her cheeks grew redder. Sokka noticed her actions right away and began to feel somewhat tingly himself. Just the mere thought of Suki being plump with his child made him feel like a lovesick idiot limp noodle. The two had not really discussed having children quite yet since they were both busy with their jobs and overall adventures. But they did want kids, when was a mystery however. They were still so young, only twenty years old, but the world was changing quickly. When would they finally be able to stop and just have a child already?

"I can't believe that Izumi is two," Suki said quietly, being able to look at her husband's face again. Her cheeks still gleamed with redness.

"She's the cutest little thing, isn't she? Almost ruined our wedding, but still cute."

"Mai couldn't help it that we planned our wedding when she was almost due to have a baby," Suki chided her husband, though she gave him a smile. "I still can't believe that Zuko said she was having minor contractions during our reception. I'm surprised Mai didn't complain about it, instead she was eating pretty much all of our cake and talked to everyone around her about knives. I guess it was a way to distract herself."

"I guess she didn't want to make a show of it," Sokka concluded, now lying down next to his wife on the cot. "I'm glad we were able to see Izumi before we left for our honeymoon the next day, though."

The memory of Sokka holding Izumi appeared in Suki's mind and made her practically melt right there on the bed. Just the way Sokka looked at the newborn princess was heartwarming and so loving. For a moment she pictured Izumi as their baby, which made her whole body tingle.

"Do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

The question sort of just slipped out of Suki's mouth, catching her off guard. She cold tell it caught Sokka off guard too by the way his eyes somewhat bulged. With a shaky hand, the tribesman put his hand behind his neck. One of his gestures when he was nervous.

"Oh, ummm—I'ddd dunno…I would be happy with either. Maybe—maybe one of each even…maybe…" Sokka's voice cracked at various points as he spoke, making Suki grin and blush again.

"I want one of each, too, actually…" Suki said quietly, biting down on her lip. She scooted closer to her husband, placing a hand on his heart. It beated rapidly within his chest, and her touch did not make it any better for a moment. But Sokka soon managed to relax. This shouldn't be something we beat around the bush on…Suki is your wife, don't be nervous…speak your mind!

"So…a little warrior and a little princess?" Suki grinned, rubbing her hand up and down Sokka's chest as a way to calm him.

"I think you mean a warrior princess," Sokka corrected her, moving his shaky hand to his wife's warm cheek. He then managed to smile back at Suki, stroking his thumb against her cheekbone. "She'll be just like you, I think. Just like her mom."

"And our son will have an appetite as strong as yours," Suki joked, trying to make the conversation more natural with laughter.

It worked. Sokka gave a nervous laugh, which grew into a more confident one. His blue eyes gleamed at her dark ones, flashing a more crooked smile.

"You're probably right. And our daughter will probably be an amazing buttkicker. I'm assuming she'll be a Kyoshi Warrior, too."

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Suki smirked at her husband, her hands rubbing his chest slowly. Her fingers drifted down his shirt towards his belly button, stopping just above his lower half. Sokka swallowed some, just the feel of her dainty yet strong fingers teasing him made him feel weak.

"I've missed you, Suki," Sokka whispered, placing his forehead next to hers. "Like this…just next to you…just talking, feeling you…"

The different shades of blue eyes collided as Sokka's hand wandered from down his wife's cheek to her shoulder and upper arm. Suki felt her breath hitch as Sokka's lips brushed against her cheek softly suddenly, biting down on her own lip.

"I know you have…I have, too…" Suki whispered back, bringing her hand down lower on his body. Her fingers brushed against the top of his manhood, causing her husband to groan lowly.

"You're the best thing in my life. I don't want to spend any of it without you." More kisses were then peppered on Suki's face, causing her to close her eyes in enjoyment.

"Don't," the warrior whispered breathily, still lightly brushing the spot above his arousal. "I want you with me. Always."

"That—" Sokka now spoke against her lips, hands wandering down her chest. "—I can promise you. I'll always be with you. I'll always be with you and our family to come."

"I—I want that now," Suki couldn't help but admit, her eyes staring into her husband's. Her hands grasped onto the bottom of his water tribe tunic. "I—I don't think I can wait any longer. I know that we're young, but things are moving so quickly and I can't help but wonder what if we—"

She was silenced by the feel of Sokka's lips crushing against her with a soft force. It then melted into more of a loving kiss, his hand pressed against her cheek again. After a moment, Sokka broke the kiss, their lips making a smacking noise as they parted.

"You talk too much," he said softly, repeating the words he told her all those years ago after their first kiss. He caressed her cheek, moving to the back of her head to touch her dark brown hair.

"Suki, I—I want the same thing." Sokka noticed the relief in her eyes and the smile that curled upon her lips. "Now," he added in a low growl.

"You mean, you—-you want a baby now, too?" Suki's face practically lit up.

Sokka chuckled, giving her another kiss to her mouth.

"Well, I mean, it might take me a few tries, but essentially—yes, yes I do."

Suki practically lit up the darkness of the room with her grin, which quickly turned into a more mischievous smirk.

"Let's get started, then. What do you say?" Suki purred, pulling up his tunic with curling fingers in a slow manner.

Without giving her a verbal answer, Sokka replied by flipping over top of her once again. His lips crushed against the warrior's, his hands holding her face in place as he parted his lips over her's with quick passion. Suki made a surprised squeak at Sokka's actions as she promptly pulled up his shirt, which he quickly pulled off over his head to show off his chest so he could continue kissing her. The boy had become more muscular and fit over the years, his abs and pecs chiseled to near perfection. Suki's hands now glided up and down his bare chest to feel the warmness of his lush water tribe skin.

"Don't think you can pull anything on me," Sokka said in a rough voice against his wife's lips. "I'm taking charge tonight, Kyoshi girl."

He bit onto her bottom lip, then pulling on it roughly to suck it as he hands wandered to her breasts. He eventually let go of her lips while he rubbed his hands over her covered chest. Suki was left in awe of Sokka's actions, which made him give her a wink.

"That's…that's not a problem," Suki said meekly. Her head became dizzy and the room felt as if it were spinning from her husband's gesture. For once she truly did mean that she wouldn't disturb Sokka's control. He seemed really determined this time around, and damn…that kiss was something. She usually become overzealous and took most of the control in the bedroom without Sokka's permission, though he seemed alright with it by the look of his goofy, content face as she rode him from above. But tonight, Suki wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her. It was his turn, and if it were to happen that night, Sokka would be overly proud if it was destined for them to have a baby that summer evening by his command during the sex.

Sokka seemed to have calmed down only slightly. He trailed a long train of light, sweet kisses from Suki's nose to her naval, his hands still massaging her covered up breasts, which were rising up and down from anticipation. Sokka's large hands then moved to the bottom of Suki's shirt, bringing the material up from her thin yet toned body slowly. The girl laid in her tight bindings and green lounge pants, the light of the moon from the opened door illuminating her features. Sokka took a moment to take in his wife's appearance, watching as she laid itching for him to touch her again. He put a hand on her cheek while he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"You're so beautiful, Suki Suks," the water tribesman spoke softly, giving her another kiss.

Suki replied by moaning quietly as her finger nails curled into the soft flesh of his back. This riled up Sokka again, causing him to kiss her rougher on the mouth and caress her bindings harder. He pulled his wife up so that they were both on their knees, licking and sucking up her neck loudly all while his hands worked on unwrapping her bindings. Suki continued to groan into her husband's ear as he sucked on the deemed 'sweet spot' of her neck (just below her right ear), which made Sokka unwrap her faster. Finally, the Kyoshi girl's perky breasts were free and the water tribe boy did not skip a beat as he licked down her neck to her chest.

More sounds of approval leaked through Suki's lips as Sokka lapped up her breasts with his eager mouth. His head laid between her two breasts, groans of his very own pleasure becoming louder. His hands slid down Suki's back onto her bottom, giving the cheeks a sharp squeeze as his mouth attached to her pink nipple, licking and sucking on the sensitive area. Suki couldn't help but pull him closer yet to her chest by the back of his head, pulling his wolftail out free. The layers of his dark hair cascaded down his neck and face, covering up his actions to her breasts. He moved to the other nipple to give it the attention he gave the other, smacking her bottom with more force by each vibration.

" _Spirits_ …" Suki couldn't help but croak as he spanked her repeatedly, leaning her head back as he pulled up a hand to rub her breast while sucking the other. "You…you really have missed me."

"Mmm, missed you?" Sokka gave one last spank on her bottom before lying her down to the bed as he spoke between her breasts. "More like craved you."

With that, the tribesman quickly took hold of Suki's arms and tied her wrists together with her bindings. All Suki could do was lay on the bed in complete shock. Sokka usually wasn't quick enough to tie her up. She would always fight back and end up tying him up. Sokka gave her a proud look that read, "Yeah, I did that," before leaning down to gently kiss her nose.

"I don't always lose, ya know," he quipped in a low, sexy voice that made Suki squirm internally.

"Am I your prisoner now?" Suki tried to talk dirty, giving him an eyebrow quirk that she new always turned him on.

"Nah, you're just my girl. My girl who needs attention. My Suki Suks."

Sokka once again trailed kisses and licks down the warrior's belly, pausing right above the top of her comfy pants. Giving his wife an wink with his now squinty blue eyes, Sokka took hold of the soft material between his teeth. Suki's breath hitched as her insides tingled with hotness, trying her best to break free from the surprisingly tough fibers of binding. Sokka caught her right away.

"Nuh uh!" he managed to say with the top of her pants between his teeth, giving her a light push on her side. "My turn. Not yours. Let me do this. You'll love it, baby."

Against everything in her, Suki ceased from trying to rip out of her torture device. She gave Sokka a pouty look as a way for him to continue. The tribesman seemed pleased and quickly got right back to work. He hands pulled down her lounge pants slowly while his mouth now attached to the top of her underwear. Suki bit down on her lip as her hands and body began to squirm from it. Sokka took off her pants in a flash, his eager hands now caressing against her strong calves. His mouth began to slowly give wet, hot kisses to various parts of her underwear, which was absolutely torturing his wife by the way she began to wiggle.

"Sok _ka_ …" Suki moaned, her fingers lacing together within the bindings.

With that as encouragement, Sokka pulled down the underwear with his teeth, revealing her swollen up womanhood. Instead of being evil like Suki always was with him, Sokka completely went for it. His lips and tongue attacked his wife's opening, sliding up to her puffed up clitoris. Her reaction was priceless to Sokka and made him suck her more. Suki's cries could probably be heard by the entirety of the village. By the way her mouth curled into the perfect 'O' shape, her moans sounding practically primal, and the occasional mention of thanking Spirits or spitting out his name with lust, Sokka knew right away he was pleasing her successfully.

Suki's body began to roll as the feel of Sokka's lips and tongue lapped around her womanhood. The feel of his rough fingers nearly took her off the edge as he jammed them viciously yet pleasingly into her. Sokka twisted and turned them just the way she liked it, all while sucking onto her main arousal. After a few more blissful moments of oral, Sokka slowed down his actions and gave her opening a slow kiss. He picked his head up so that Suki could see him, wiping his mouth with her taste.

"I'm gonna set you free now, okay?" Sokka said in a soft yet lustful voice, now over top of her. His hands began to work on undoing the bindings on her wrists. "Just because I want you to touch me while I fuck you."

Suki's eyes slightly bulged at her husband's vocabulary, yet couldn't help but feel more turned on by it. She simply nodded while he set her free, her body feeling a little sweaty. Once the bindings went away, Suki immediately grasped onto Sokka's pants and tore them down, revealing his pulsing erection. Without getting mad at her, Sokka simply laughed at how eager she was and shimmied out of his pants legs. Suki began to stroke his member, giving his bare chest kisses of her own. The water tribesman groaned, raking his fingers through his wife's chestnut colored hair.

"No more teasing," Sokka croaked, taking hold of her hand that stroked him. He then looked at her with warmness, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I need you. Are you ready, baby?" he asked, as always.

Suki merely nodded, now smoothing back his long hair with quick little breaths. With that answer, Sokka leaned down on her, careful not squish her, and grabbed hold of himself. Slowly, just to take in the moment and set a good pace, the boy entered her, feeling every spot of her wet womanhood with his aching erection. Suki sighed, closing her eyes at the similar and amazing feeling of them becoming one. It just felt so right. They truly were meant for each other.

Starting off, Sokka was sweet and gentle. He slowly inserted and pulled out of her, kissing her lips gently with some moans leaking out of his mouth. Suki pushed his face closer from the back of his head, fingers tangling into his black as night hair. He filled her up completely and then would do it all over again, each thrust now becoming a little more faster and with more gusto. After a while, Sokka couldn't handle it anymore. Without much notice, he grabbed Suki's body and pressed her tightly against his own, creating more heat and pleasure as their bodies connected more. He became rougher while kissing her, sucking her pink lips while his hand squeezed her behind. Suki gasped and moaned while her head spun from the feeling of all the caresses and thrusts, managing to cry out his name a few times to encourage him.

The force of Sokka's thrusts now made Suki's back crush hard against the cot, her legs entangling themselves across his own back to bring him even closer. Her head soon became foggy and cloudly, her eyes closed as Sokka moved his mouth to suck on the spot of her neck. Pleasure was building up for the both of them, making it hard to contain.

"Sokka, I love you— _please_ — _oh_ —" the Kyoshi girl moaned over and over again, her back being pounded into the bed.

The water tribe boy moved into her harder, his fingers of his right hand now rubbing her clitoris to make the experience more pleasurable for her. He could hardly keep his control by the way Suki was speaking to him, and now by the way she was holding in her cries from his rubs.

Without any warning, Suki's body rolled more against his erection inside her, her body shaking more rapidly by the second. Sokka knew right away that he had done a good job. He didn't always get her to orgasm, but when he did, he just kept doing whatever was making her feel that good. No changes. Just keep up rubbing her, keep the speed of thrusts, keep the kisses going. Suki's mind and body then felt as if fireworks were going off, holding onto her husband tightly to keep still as the feeling washed over her.

" _Sokka!_ " Suki cried at the tip of her orgasm, her chest heaving up and down.

This did it for Sokka. His own orgasm hit him, a loud groan and squirming of his own into Suki's body made him fall off the edge. He kissed his wife's lips as if they were the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted, shushing up their cries of intense pleasure. He came into her, feeling the mix of their wetness on him once he pulled out of her. Suki's chest still moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her mind becoming clear again. Sokka slinked down next to her and snatched her up into his sweaty arms, kissing her face all over while she giggled.

"I'm guessing that I did pretty good?" Sokka asked a few moments later, rubbing her arm up and down.

"I should let you take control more often," Suki teased, giving his cheek a sweet kiss.

"I'm fine with that." Sokka then laid a hand on Suki's abdomen, leaning down slightly to look at it.

"You in there yet, junior? Your old man did a lot of work to make you—"

"Sokka!" Suki giggled, swatting him slightly with a large smile.

"What? I'm just checking." Sokka laughed, laying back down while scooping his wife into his arms.

"I love you, Suki," he whispered into the dimly lit room, the sound of water crushing against the cavern's rocks playing in the background.

"And I love you, Sokka," the Kyoshi Warrior whispered back, snuggling more against him.

The two laid there together in silence, simply enjoying the afterglow of it all. That was until the sound of Sokka's hungry belly loudly made it's presence clear in the room. Suki quirked a brow up at her husband as a way of letting him know he ruined the moment. Sokka just shrugged his shoulders as defense.

"What? Making love makes me hungry."

Suki rolled her eyes but let out some giggles, stretching up from the bed to fetch her silk robe from the dresser. Sokka watched her get up, completely naked, grinning like a goof.

"I'm actually pretty hungry, too. What do you say we make some rice and fish dumplings?" Suki asked as she pulled on her blue robe.

"Sounds good to me." Sokka lept up from the bed, putting on his pants and nothing else. He walked over to Suki and put his arm around her, giving her a sweet kiss to the cheek.

"You're gonna be a great mom, ya know," he said lovingly and softly, making his wife blush.

"And you're going to be the best dad in the world, I just know it."

Smiling at each other, the two went to prepare their supper, grinning like lovesick fools.


End file.
